


Tessellate

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Family, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, 沙雕无厘头
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 伊万与卢卡的养子在 ABO 性别分化前拥有了一些心事，两人共同抚慰他。





	Tessellate

 

**1**

    这可以算是他平静如水的近十七年生活中最心神不宁的一日。好吧，得除去七岁时被院长告知有一对刚结为终身伴侣的同性情侣想要收留他的那一天，还有发现卢卡把自己赠予的 Omega 抑制剂闲置的那一天。

    说到那盒抑制剂，还是他用偷偷在网上给别人做平面设计赚来的钱买下的。 _还好有这一点专长让他们不会失望。_ 他在学校的美术课上发现自己根本不具有伊万的绘图天赋，在训练场上发现自己也没有身为足球俱乐部助教的卢卡所拥有的踢球与布局战术能力。他想，这一定是因为自己不是伊万与卢卡的孩子，亲生孩子。而他知道卢卡也意识到了这一点——“要是伊凡诺是我们的孩子，或许很会踢球。”那天他路过门留了一道缝隙的主卧，听下午目睹到他拙劣球技的卢卡对着伊万这么说。

    蹑手蹑脚倒退回自己的卧房，锁上门后一把鼻涕一把泪。从七岁到十六岁，卢卡待他再好不过，家长该承担的责任他都担负起，给他做早餐、雨天送他上学、耐心地教一窍不通的他踢球。但他知道卢卡不喜欢他，至少是留着半透明的屏障，至少没有伊万的感情那么深厚。这一切是因为他不是卢卡的孩子，他确定。他确定他们 Omega 对于这些不在自己体内孕育而得的孩子都抱有距离。

    他试图去对卢卡好，或者说是讨好，于是靠自己业余赚得的钱给卢卡买了生日礼物。连在挑选礼物上都没有任何新鲜的主意，而所知的那些卢卡喜欢的他都买不起，最后选择了抑制剂—— Omega 肯定会用到的东西。卢卡拆开礼物时脸上画满了惊愕，似乎是在认为这样实用、实在、不具任何仪式感的礼物和他的出身一样朴素与无聊。“谢谢你，伊凡诺。”那天刚满三十四岁的人说，后来把那一盒礼物放在了置物架上，从未拆开。

    好吧，说到生日，他现在为何心神不宁，便是因为生日。十七岁的生日就在下周六，从那一刻开始后的每一天都有可能是 ABO 性别分化的日子。而他在今天得知了自己喜欢的人是 Alpha 的事实。他祈祷自己是 Omega，Omega ——他自认如此普通平凡的自己有 99% 的可能属于这个软弱性别，毕竟不是每个 Omega 都像他的卢卡爸爸一样优秀——再怎么不济也得是 Beta。总之不能是 Alpha。他打心底还是相信 Alpha 与 Alpha 无法结合，只有 Alpha 和 Omega 才是绝配。

 

    “伊凡诺？”餐桌对面的莫德里奇突然打断他的思绪游走。

    “啊？”

    “我下周六要和球队去客场。很抱歉，不能陪你度过生日。礼物我会在那之后补上。”

    “不过别担心，我会陪你的。”一旁的拉基蒂奇补上。

    他点头，快速扒完盘中剩余的菜，在放下刀叉时记起今天该轮到伊万洗碗，于是转过身迅速溜回了自己的卧房。

    一定是上天不让他好过。卢卡也缺席了他的前两次生日，原因是欧冠。这次则是因为联赛，下次或许又是因为世俱杯或该死的什么杯，总之卢卡注定要缺席他的生日。他怀疑过是不是对方用工作的方便找借口远离自己，但卢卡说的都是真话，至少他被伊万拉着一起蹲守球赛直播时看到了教练团队里的卢卡。“他真好看。”搂着他的伊万总这么不自觉地说，让他忍不住悄悄翻起白眼，想问他的养父一号今天到底是谁的日子，你这个该死的 Alpha 竟然对着电视也能发情。

 

    _我已经是个成熟的快十七岁的大人了我才不会因为 Omega 养父不喜欢我而烦恼。_ 然而他还是趴在床上郁闷了快一个小时，最后因为口干舌燥而不得不走出气氛沉重的卧房下楼找水喝。房门刚被拉开，就有嬉笑声与亲吻声传进耳蜗。他悄悄握紧二楼走廊的栏杆，瞪大双眼观察正下方客厅沙发里的二人。

    他们只是接吻，考虑到孩子在家所以没有任何进一步的举动。或者，不如说是一个个吻被洒在谈话中：

    _你总这样伊凡诺可不高兴，我也不高兴；我知道，但这是没办法的事，希望他能原谅我，你也是，另外我们的比赛要记得看；我当然都有看，哪一次不看呢；你有，你抛下我的比赛和睡着的他，自己跑去了夜店，那孩子说的；那是因为同事的生日……_

    话题逐渐远离他，三人世界开始变为调情的二人世界。他能够理解，家庭里晚来的第三人不会让二人的亲密关系消失。伊万与卢卡不常对他提起他们的爱情，“就是那样自然地发生了”，两人最常说的是这一句。在某一次卢卡醉酒的结婚纪念日上，他才对自己两位父亲的恋情了解了更多，他们在一个19岁、一个21岁时就相爱了。

    _天造地设的 Alpha 与 Omega。_ 他祈祷自己与喜欢的男孩的故事能够如两位父亲的一样低调长久浪漫。

    “伊凡诺，你怎么坐在这儿？会着凉的。”

    操，他完全没有意识到楼下的二人已走上了楼。

    “我……我的卧室太热了。晚安，卢卡。晚安，伊万。”

 

* * *

 

 

**2**

    马特奥，也就是他喜欢的那个男孩，在看完电影后的傍晚与他在公车站下等候雨停。对方跑到车站后的商店买了两杯热牛奶，一杯被塞进他紧绷握拳的手中。

    沁甜味同新鲜的雨水味交融后跑入鼻中。 _这是马特奥的信息素吗？_ 不不不，他还没分化，离十七岁生日还有几天，怎么可能闻到 Alpha 的味道。

    马特奥挪了挪屁股向他靠近，等他转回头后，他们的鼻尖靠得很近。“接吻的距离”——伊万在博客里乱写的小说中如此形容，他偷偷读到的。现在，只要他主动一点，或者马特奥对他主动一点，他们就可以消解接吻前的所有距离。

    然而他转过了头，因为考虑到自己或许不会是与对方匹配的 Omega。虽然自己八成是了。害怕潜在的被抛弃，倒不如在一开始就扭过头不去迎接开启一切美好与眼泪的初吻。

    在雨中跑到一半时他才记起出门时对伊万说过今晚在外面吃饭，和马特奥。在十字路口的两难境遇中，难以面对马特奥的他最终选择了往家的方向走。

    卢卡的车不应该在这个时间出现于车位上，他记得对方不会这么早回家。向前走几步，发现伊万的竟然也在，两辆车还车头快要贴着另一辆的车屁股。他们是要多亲密，连车都和人一样。

    即将掏出夹克口袋里的钥匙时他停下动作。再也不能这样贸然地进屋了，有了上一次的教训后。虽然这是他的家，对，他的家，但准确来说还是他们二人的空间。

 

    去年的某一个上课日的早餐，赖了大半天床的他最终还是被伊万抱到餐桌边。他真不知道伊万为什么在休假期间也喜欢早起。刚就坐的卢卡问怎么了。总不能说是昨晚又熬夜偷偷打工给你和伊万攒钱买生日礼物、所以现在头昏。只是想赖床啦，他说。

    卢卡说中午才上班，有空送他上学。他摇摇头说不必麻烦，一个人去就好。在他们身后的伊万把门边的自行车推过来。他挥挥手说不，天气好，想要走路。

    计划是在家附近晃悠二十分钟后再回家睡觉。 _就这一次翘课，翘到中午就好，下午他一定会回学校，伊万和卢卡一定会原谅他的。_ 好在有一根粗大的管道正好穿过卧室的窗户旁，小时候在孤儿院爬树习惯的他轻松地就能爬进卧室。轻手轻脚地走到门边，关上门，他确信卢卡和伊万不会打开，他们格外尊重他的隐私，进房间打扫前都会通知一声。

    就在五指扣上冰凉的金属门把手时，他听到了。没有经历过，但总知道那是什么。亲吻声，布料摩擦声，尾音上翘的呻吟，卢卡低沉的嗓音从未这样过，而伊万的声音故意压低说着一串细语，没能听清。

    _我只是在确认是不是他们两个，只是在确认卢卡有没有背叛伊万，只是在确认伊万有没有背叛卢卡。_ 疯狂给自己蓬勃的年少好奇心找借口。他蹲走到走廊的围栏边，在他最熟悉的那个位置——刚住进这个房子时，七岁的他不敢同另外二人看电视，一直盘坐在二楼的走廊上远远地从上往下偷看，直到发现的卢卡把他抱下楼。他才知道，原来看似瘦小的卢卡力气竟能如此之大，可以毫不费力地抱起他。

    当看到跨坐在伊万身体上的卢卡开始摇晃下身时，脸红的他紧急退回了卧室，锁上房门。成年人的声音立刻消逝在门后，两人在为他准备卧房时选择了保护隐私的隔音最好的门。

    _他们以为我已经去上学了，所以才珍惜难得的独处时光做任何伴侣都会喜欢的事，这不是他们的错。_ 他知道楼下两人在做的事并不肮脏，他们是有着生理需求的成年人，一个 Alpha，一个 Omega，相互吸引是顺其自然的事。或者，说不定现在是伊万在帮助卢卡解决发情热——只是，只是一种伸手帮助罢了。总之，无论是哪种，都不该用“肮脏”来形容。

    但还是有什么东西在他的心中打破。比如，一直以来卢卡和伊万的“纯洁形象”。可只是一次成年人间的普通性事又有何玷污“纯洁”之谈？他很快又产生自责和自我厌恶，因为不敢坦然面对再自然不过的人类的生理冲动与身体需求。

    睡意与头痛溶解，他还是背起了书包，摸着管道爬下了楼，疯狂地向学校跑去，跑到马特奥的身边。

    “我还以为你今天不来上学……”

    没有理会对方的话，他直接把头撞向马特奥。“啊，伊凡诺，痛啊。”他听到马特奥这么说，却继续不管不顾，只懂得用头顶磨着对方心脏的位置，试图抒发自己难以忍受的自我厌恶。

 

    确认，卢卡与伊万只是在家里一起打 PS4，虽然他俩为什么会如此之早回家还是个谜。结束一局后他们放下手柄开始亲吻或互喂零食——他在窗户外用手捂住眼睛。早习惯了，可是最近越来越不习惯，不知为何。

    完全可以轻松地打开家门，以现况来看不会打扰到他们的任何。然而，他还是默默退回到家门口，留卢卡与伊万二人独处。

    雨早停下，马特奥早已离开。走回车站前的他看到空无一人的长椅时，才意识到自己错过了什么。

 

* * *

 

**3**

    “伊凡诺，来吧。”

    “不要，我要做作业……”其实是不想看伊万在看比赛时的花痴表情。

    “昨天卢卡离开前你答应了他会看球赛的，这就反悔了吗？”

    “伊万你还不是偷偷溜去夜店……”

    “那事我还没找你算账呢，下一次你要和我一起洗碗才行——下来啦，这可是你十七岁的第一场球呢。”

    埋在枕头里的他揉揉法烫的脸，最终还是走下了楼。

 

    倒不是因为不想看球赛，而是因为无法定心。不久前刚离开的马特奥，来他家为他过生日的马特奥，把他拉进卧室里，关上门，在门背后的《夺宝奇兵》的海报旁，收敛 Alpha 的狂妄，悄悄地亲吻他的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水的轻巧一个。

   “或许你今晚就会分化，或者明天，或者十七岁的最后一天我们才会知道你是什么性别，但是无论如何，请都不要拒绝我，好吗？”

    等来约定后，脸红的 Alpha 才匆匆地离开，边跑边对身后的伊万说“对不起拉基蒂奇先生我还有作业要做先回家啦”。

    “你和马特奥吵架了吗？”拉基蒂奇问陷入沙发中的他。

    “没有。”

    拉基蒂奇奇怪地没有回答。他一抬头——原来直播镜头正好切到了卢卡，难怪。

    “噢，抱歉，分神了，你知道，那是卢卡嘛。”比所有都重要的卢卡嘛，“没有吵架就好，他是个不错的朋友。我很喜欢他，卢卡也是。”

    “——但卢卡不喜欢我，对吧？”

    “哪有的事。”

    金色头发被伊万用力地揉，然后他躺上对方的大腿。看到伊万开始分神、专注于观察他的皮肤（“这边长青春痘了，小伊凡诺”）——他不知道有时候伊万看比赛到底是真的为了看比赛，还是为了看一些卢卡的镜头——他就直截了当地说，他觉得、他知道卢卡不喜欢他，因为他不是这位 Omega 亲自孕育的生命，卢卡把他送他的抑制剂丢在架子上，大概已经过期了吧。

    等待伊万解释，或者与他站在统一战线上——好吧，几率太小，他在想什么呢？伊万用指腹弹弹他的鼻尖，说：“伊凡诺啊伊凡诺，误会可大了。”

    “有吗？我觉得卢卡就是不喜欢……”

    “卢卡他可不是 Omega 啊。”

    _卢卡不是 Omega？_ 这怎么可能。在他眼中，卢卡与伊万是多么地般配，从年少走到现在没有一刻的分开，感情没有任何的动摇，宛如上天钦定的彼此最契合的 Alpha 与 Omega。

    等等，难道……“难道，伊万你是 Omega 吗？”

    “我？哎等等，怎么这么快就进球了？是我们的！”等结束了回放伊万才重新对上他的目光，“我？我不是 Omega，虽然有很多人觉得是。”

    噢，对，他记起，那次是伊万进入卢卡的身体。虽然现在听说也有 Omega 能够反攻 Alpha。

    “那你们……”

    “卢卡他是 Alpha 啦，Alpha——我不知道你为什么不知道这个，可能是因为我们不常谈这些。好吧，我知错了，该对你做一些性教育。老实说，当看到你送他抑制剂时我就想说了，但他一直在桌下踢我的脚让我不要。”

    “我才不信……啊又进球了。还是我们的，伊万。”

    “这么快！太棒了，回来要给卢卡做好吃的。不过上次做的他不大满意……”

     戳戳伊万的肚子，要他回到刚才的话题。

    “噢。你看，卢卡保护着你那颗可爱的心，怎么会讨厌你呢？我和他都是 Alpha，我和他都是 Alpha，记住了——虽然不记住也没什么关系。你知道，我们没法……怀孕，他也不想要代孕，于是我们去领养了你。还是他想要你的。”

    “可是我没有哪里好的。有那些比我聪明又很擅长踢球的人……”

    “就当是一见钟情吧，伊凡诺。他很信这一套，我也是。不要自卑，对自己勇敢一些，你很好，很值得我们去爱，自信一点。卢卡爱人的方式比我的更冷静一些……啊，又进球了！”

    “……伊万，这是我们的球门。”

 

* * *

 

**4**

    莫德里奇一回到酒店就接到了伊凡诺打来的电话。通常来说对方不会在这个比赛刚结束的时刻打来，这孩子主动找他的次数也不多。

    “卢卡！卢卡！”

    “发生什么了吗，十七岁的伊凡诺？对了，看到 1-7 的比分了吗？”

    “你真的是 Alpha 吗？伊万真的是 Alpha 吗？”

    他听到一串模糊的笑声，知道拉基蒂奇正在旁边听着，“不，我是 Alpha，伊万是 Omega ……”

    “卢卡你在说什么？！我不……”接下来的声音闷闷的，想必拉基蒂奇是被伊凡诺捂住了嘴。

    “好了，我们都是 Alpha，不逗你玩了。为什么要突然问这个呢？”

    “我……我……”

    拉基蒂奇抓住机会报复：“他害怕自己也是 Alpha。因为他喜欢上了一位 Alpha，唔，就是马特奥。而且伊凡诺还抱着只有 Alpha 与 Omega 能够天长地久的想法。”

    “等等，伊凡诺还没有分化性别吗？”

    “没有。”拉基蒂奇从儿子手中夺过了电话，“不过似乎明天就会了，他现在的模样和分化前的有点像。”

    “出汗和脸红？”

    “对，孩子现在已经滚进被窝了。”

    “好好照顾他，伊万。”

    “我当然会的。所以……”拉基蒂奇走到了窗帘后，“……你明天会回来吧？”

    “当然。”

    “我等你。”

    “好，和伊凡诺一起等我。”

* * *

 

 

**5**

    从未闻过的味道将他唤醒。 _信息素，信息素，一定是他两个 Alpha 父亲的信息素。_ 意识到自己已化为家中唯一的危险 Omega 的他立刻从与马特奥的春梦中醒来，扒开被子冲下楼。

    拖鞋在楼梯上发出“啪啦啪啦”的巨大声响。刚走入家门的二人中断聊天，往他这边望来。

    “下午一点，终于睡醒了吗？”拉基蒂奇问。

    “抑制剂！我要抑制剂！卢卡，我是 Omega！伊万，我不是 Alpha，我可以和马特奥在一起了！”

    叉着腰的莫德里奇问：“我要说多少遍才能把你脑中那套‘只有 Alpha 与 Omega 才能在一起’的想法给清除掉呢？”

    放下手提行李袋的拉基蒂奇问：“你是怎么知道自己是 Omega 的？”

    “我闻到了你们的信息素，茉莉花味，虽然我不知道是谁的……快带我去买抑制剂吧，我怕你们……”

    拉基蒂奇弯腰，拿起放在门边的瓶子。

    “那是我新买的空气清新剂，伊凡诺。”

* * *

 

 

**6**

    经医生确认，伊凡诺·拉基蒂奇的 ABO 性别为 Alpha。他垂头丧气地走出医院（身后的莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇说了无数次“不要再被那个性别所束缚了”），跟着两位家长走到停车场。

    “伊凡诺，马特奥在那边。”

    他朝莫德里奇所指的方向看去——停车场的另一端是马特奥家的车。年轻的 Alpha 抱着一束花站在车前，等候父母下车。

    莫德里奇从外套内兜里取出一封信，双臂揽上伊凡诺的肩膀——对方又长高了一些，或许下一个生日会比他高得更多，三人出行时又会被认成是他的男友，拉基蒂奇又会不开心。

    “忍不住想和你透露，给你的礼物是一台新的电脑。我知道你赚钱的小秘密了，伊凡诺。因为你的一位雇主，嗯，雇主，他是我的同事。

    “所以我想，我不能让你放弃这个爱好，我要尽量给你最好的条件，让你能轻松地去做自己最想做的事。

    “还有这一封信。当然，现在最重要的不是我的礼物，而是，去马特奥的身边吧。”

 

* * *

 

 

**7**

    _“晚安，马特奥。”_

_“晚安，期待明天见到你，伊凡诺 xx ”_

    他将手机丢在床头，整个身子完全钻进被窝后才谨慎地拆开莫德里奇的信。并不是预想中的满纸文字，只有短短的一行：

    _不要顾虑，勇敢去爱，伊凡诺。_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ……似乎两位父亲的故事不多。


End file.
